1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a fishing hand-grip assistance device and a method of using the same, and more specifically to a reel attachment designed to make fishing easier for people with impairment of their hands.
2. Description of Related Art
The disclosure relates generally to a hand-grip assistance device and a method of using the same.
One previous approach was to use two stiff discs that are rotatably attached together in face-to-face contact, with one of the rings having a ring of openings therein. A problem with this approach was that it overly complicated and thus burdensome to use.
Another approach was to use a socket that is integral with a rotatable part. As with other approaches, a problem was that this approach is difficult to manufacture and use in the field.
Yet another approach generally used to assist gripping items is to use a screw clamp that is employed on an appendage so that various utensils can be attached. A problem with this approach is that it does not address the requirements and conditions necessary to make fishing easy to setup and practice.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a hand-grip assistance device that is easy to produce, simple to setup, allows for uncomplicated use in the field, and relatively easy to remove.